


Glasses, Games and Gnomes

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Glasses, Games and Gnomes

**Title:** Glasses, Games and Gnomes.  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** DBSK  
**Pairing:** HoSu, JaeMin   
**Length:** ~4,700  
**Warning:** NC-17, corniness, cheesiness   
**A/N:** Didn’t want to write something angsty, and because I wrote something similar for both BEAST and Big Bang. God knows how long I’ve been trying to finish each drabble...since the start of my holidays? Which was like what, a month and a half ago?

**Shim Changmin**

“Hyung” Changmin speaks, giving the other a puzzled look “why are you asking me this?”

Yunho blinks innocently before he defends himself “I just wanted to know how you like it when Jaejoong pins you down and – “ only to find himself being interrupted by the maknae.

“Hyung!” Changmin stressed, clearly not wanting to hear any further “Why do you need to know that?”

“Yah! I’m supposed to be questioning you, not the other way around” Yunho stated, crossing his arms as he leaned back casually against the wall.

Changmin rolled his eyes. Leader-sshi was such a handful sometimes. He kept staring intensely at Yunho, letting the other know he wasn’t going to relent.

Sighing, Yunho uncrossed his arms and gave up, focusing his eyes on the wall behind Changmin and spoke softly “Junsu...”

And that was all he needed to say before Changmin rolled his eyes again. It was always about Junsu with Yunho, he should’ve realised by now. The maknae quietly slaps himself for being so stupid.

“I’m planning on confessing to Junsu” Yunho explained, this time with a little more confidence in his voice.

Changmin threw his arms into the air dramatically “About time, hyung! We were starting to wonder if you’ve lost your balls” Changmin stated effortlessly as he picked up a random magazine nearby to flip through aimlessly, pretending that he wasn’t interested at what Yunho had to say at all.

“Changmin” Yunho said warningly

“Sorry” Changmin whispered “I’ll watch the way I speak and keep my honest reasons to myself next time.” The maknae looked up from his magazine and gave the leader a cheeky smile “So? Why are you already thinking about sexual intercourse if you’re just going to confess?”

“Ah, about that” Yunho started as he slid down to sit on the floor, making himself more comfortable “I talked about this with Jaejoong, he was the one who emphasised that I should come talk to you since he said I should also find out more about sex with a guy, and that I could learn a lot from you since you’d know all about what hurts and all and I don’t want to hurt Su...”

Changmin stared, quite horrified as Yunho talked. He was going to have a long talk with Jaejoong -hyung tonight. As if the eldest didn’t know what hurt and what didn’t, he was the one who told him to be patient and bear the pain because there were bits of sexual intercourse that burned...Changmin stopped his thoughts immediately as he started to feel his cheeks heat up. He was not going to think about it in broad daylight.

“Listen, hyung, Jaejoong-hyung was just teasing you. I’m not Junsu-hyung and no, I do not want to talk about such, well, such...I’m just, it’s embarrassing to be talking about this.”

“Ah~ Don’t be like that, Changmin-ah!~” Yunho sulked, poking the other on the shoulder

Shrugging his leader off, Changmin went back to focusing on his magazine “Who knows, maybe Junsu-hyung would like the pain, you should really talk about this with Junsu-hyung after your confession is successful.”

The sat in silence for a while before Yunho spoke again; “Changmin-ah, what if Su doesn’t like me like that? What if he loves someone else? What if someone is already hitting on him?” Yunho asked, pondering, worried and anxious.

The youngest member stared at the leader as though Yunho had grown another head. _‘Was this really the leader of DBSK?’_ Changmin thought to himself. It was unbelievable.

“Yunho-hyung, people don’t even need to try to see how possessive,” Changmin paused for a bit, a contemplative expression crossing his face “I mean protective” Changmin corrected himself, thinking that the word possessive was too sexual of a term “yes, how protective you are over Junsu-hyung, plus, everyone knows Junsu-hyung is madly in love with you too” Changmin gave the leader a small smile before he pushed Yunho out of the room “now you can go do something about it yourself”

**Jung Yunho**

“Aww! Leader-sshi is here! I’ve got to hang up! Bye!” Yunho hears Junsu’s hurried voice as he steps inside of the younger’s room.

“Since when did you call me Leader-sshi?” Yunho asks, sceptical as he watches Junsu try to hide the phone behind his back

“Um, just now and then?” Junsu tries to reason “so, what are you doing here?”

“Were you calling Junho? Hyukjae?” Yunho asks, ignoring Junsu’s question as he sits on Junsu’s bed, looking at the other with a small smile.

“You jealous?” Junsu asks, returning the smile.

Yunho laughs “maybe” the leader runs a hand through Junsu’s blond hair, messing it up slightly.

“Haha! You are jealous!” Junsu laughs loudly, a hand over his mouth to try and muffle his voice.

Yunho could only laugh as well as he stares into the younger’s face. However he didn’t expect for Junsu to spontaneously fall off his chair and land face first on the wooden floor, the phone Junsu was using  just a minute ago rolled out of his hands as he landed on the floor with a small “ouch”

“Su!?” Yunho gasps, immediately flinging himself towards the other, kneeling beside Junsu and lifting him from the floor.

“Uhn~” Junsu groans, holding his nose “that kind of hurt”

Yunho doesn’t know whether he should cry or laugh “what are you doing?”

“I think I just laughed so much I fell out of my chair?” Junsu replies, confused himself.

“I guess you’re quite the danger to yourself” Yunho jokes as he stands up, giving a hand to Junsu so he could pull the other up “clasp my hand tightly”

“Mm~” Junsu nods, grabbing his leader’s hand before pulling himself up. Perhaps it just wasn’t his day, but Junsu really didn’t expect to fall a second time that day. But he did as he pulled himself up with Yunho’s help, his feet slipped on the wooden floor and he fell forward. Crashing straight into the unsuspecting Yunho.

Yunho cringes at the pain in his head before he opens his eyes to take a look at just what was putting the extra weight on him.

DBSK’s leader finds himself staring at a wide eyed Junsu.

“Su?” Yunho asks tentatively “Are you hurt?”

Make that a wide eyed, embarrassed and blushing Junsu.

“Ah, um, sorry, I kind of...tripped, er...slipped and couldn’t really..um...my balance...ah...hyung, I’m..I’m really sorry, I...I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m just...just”

Yunho watched as Junsu rambled, before he helped the younger finish his sentence “You’re just really a klutz.”

Junsu sulks.

“A really cute klutz” Yunho stated before reaching up to pinch the other’s cheeks lightly “Plus, at least you didn’t land on the hard wooden floor again”

Yunho thinks that sometimes, a clumsy Junsu isn’t all that bad at all, in fact, it’s adorable. Yunho holds Junsu’s hands tightly, fingers laced, it was the one hand he’ll never let go of. Like the gentleman he is, Yunho pulls Junsu onto the bed with him, one pair of hands still laced together.

“Hyung, why were you looking for me? Was there something you wanted to tell me?” Junsu asks, remembering how Yunho never answered why he came looking for him.

“Hm?” Yunho hummed into Junsu’s hair, his free hand carding through the soft hair “I just wanted to tell you that I’m really proud of you”

“Of-of me?” Junsu asks, bewildered, a soft tinge of red glossing over his cheeks “why?”

Yunho places kisses along Junsu’s jawline “Love is a mysterious thing, isn’t it?”

“Only if you believe it to be” Junsu replies softly, not knowing where Yunho was trying to go with such a roundabout conversation.

“I feel like running my hands across your naked chest” Yunho lazily whispers into Junsu’s ear. DBSK’s leader didn’t even need to look at Junsu’s cheeks to know that the other was blushing like crazy.

**Kim Junsu**

“There’s only a 7 hour difference, hyung, we can do it!” Junsu tells the other, smiling hopefully “it’s the 2006 World Cup! We have to watch this!”

Junsu watches as Yunho nod slowly. Immediately, Junsu latches his arms around the other’s neck, placing a playful and quick kiss on the other’s lips.

“It’ll just be like all those other times we snuck out at night to watch late night movies as we indulge in our midnight snacks”’

Yunho smiled genuinely “we haven’t been doing a lot of that ever since we debuted”

It didn’t take long for Junsu to sit in Yunho’s lap in front of the TV, waiting for the soccer match.

“Did we need to bring all these snacks out?” Yunho asked, gently rubbing Junsu’s stomach.

Junsu looked around at all the snacks and frowned a little before turning around to look at Yunho “do you feel as though there’s something missing?”

“We’re not even going to be able to get through  half of these snacks, and you think that there’s something missing?” Yunho chuckled softly, bringing a hand up to caress Junsu’s cheeks.

Pouting, Junsu turned around to face the TV again, leaning back so that Yunho’s chin rested on his hair “I just know that there’s something we’re missing”

The room was silent as Junsu fiddled with Yunho’s fingers, hoping for time to tick faster as he waited patiently for the first 2006 World Cup match.

“It’s ice cream!” Junsu remarked quietly, turning around to Yunho with an accomplished smile, as though he were asking for the other to praise him.

Junsu watched as Yunho merely blinked.

“Vanilla ice cream” Junsu stated again “we can’t forget that, it’s the most important snack, remember?”

“After this, we’re going to have to go on a diet, together” Yunho sighed, giving Junsu a defeated smile.

Junsu cutely bounced out of Yunho’s lap and to their refrigerator, quickly grabbing a tub of vanilla ice cream and a spoon before bubbly skipping back to Yunho.

“We can think about the diet after we clean up the tub of ice cream” Junsu stated, taking his place back in Yunho’s awaiting warm lap.

The only light source in the room was the TV, Junsu stared intently at the screen, watching as soccer players blitzed their way through the field, tactfully passing the black and white soccer ball, occasionally opening his mouth so that Yunho could feed him vanilla ice cream.

Junsu felt Yunho’s arm wrap a little tighter around his waist, but the younger man payed the other no heed. He was thankful to his leader for staying up to watch soccer for him, he truly was. He was grateful that Yunho hadn’t asked why they couldn’t just watch the replays that air at more humane times. Junsu knew that Yunho understood Junsu’s reasons for wanting to watch live.

“Su, you do know that we can’t do this every night for all of the soccer matches right?” Yunho asks during the half time break, putting the nearly empty ice cream tub on the floor.

Bending back, Junsu gave the other a hopeful smile

“You’re going to get sleep deprived, and you might get sick eventually” Yunho explained “You have to take care of your health”

Pouting cutely, Junsu manoeuvred around in Yunho’s lap so that he was now straddling the other. “At least let me watch all of the matches from knockout up?”

Yunho sighed before he brought Junsu’s face closer for a vanilla filled kiss on the lips, gentle hands cradling soft cheeks.

“I know you’ll take care of me when I’m sick anyway” Junsu chuckled as he buried himself into Yunho’s neck “you’d piggyback me to somewhere safe, you’d sing me lullabies to lull me to sleep and then hold my hand even tighter when I’m off in my dream world.” Junsu kisses Yunho’s neck softly “I know you will.”

**Kim Jaejoong**

Jaejoong notices how demure Junsu is when it’s just Junsu and Yunho. He thinks back and realises that it’s always been like that. Back in the SM training days, Junsu was always much quieter around Yunho. At first, he wondered if it were because Yunho intimidated the other. But that theory was only shot down when he saw how gently Yunho would hold Junsu’s hand, as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

He remembers describing the pair as a ‘protective knight and his charming princess’ to his parents so many years ago, and Jaejoong thinks to himself that that thought still hasn’t changed.

Noting that the rice cooker had done its job, the eldest in DBSK takes out five bowls and places it beside the rice cooker, leaving it for someone to come and eventually scoop the rice. (most likely himself, like all other mornings where he makes breakfast.)

Jaejoong speculates that Junsu’s behaviour may possibly be due to the two’s intimacy, though how it clicked, he wasn’t sure. Jaejoong merely simply passed it off as Junsu wanting to respect Yunho more, wanting to have all his focus on the other. He assumes that even if he asked Junsu why he was so shy around Yunho, the other wouldn’t be able to answer him.

Smiling to himself, Jaejoong grabs a damp cloth and wipes the dinner table clean, ready to place out the cutleries (chopsticks) for a fresh breakfast.

And Jaejoong smiles again when he remembers how bubbly Junsu can get around Yunho. Jaejoong does not know why, but he thinks that it would be nice if he could have a son as spirited as Junsu one day. Jaejoong mentally slaps himself when he remembers that Changmin is very much male and cannot give birth.

Counting the right amount of chopsticks, Jaejoong lays each pair on the table properly, making sure to leave the chopsticks aligned and paired together.

The eldest thinks that with the way things are, he’s already treating Junsu as though the boy were his own son. He chuckles fondly as he remembers the time he tried to maim the leader when he found out that Yunho really had taken Junsu’s innocence. (Jaejoong had nothing to say when Yunho reminds him why Changmin lost his at when he was barely 16.) But after that, he had no trouble listening in to the sex talks Junsu shared with Changmin and vice versa. It was after all, fairly interesting as it was embarrassing.

Walking into the other member’s rooms, Jaejoong wakes them up one by one. Yoochun who’s sleeping soundly off in his own dream world, Jaejoong merely sighs, pulls open the blinds in the room to let the sun creep in and cruelly flips Yoochun’s covers open “Rise and shine!” Jaejoong tells the other who’s wearing an annoyed expression.

Shrugging, Jaejoong opens the door to Yunho’s room, no longer surprised to find Junsu snuggled up weirdly in Yunho’s hold. Jaejoong sighs and pulls open the blinds before pinching one of Junsu’s cheeks with one of his cold hands and squeezing Yunho’s nose with his other hand “Wake up or I’ll finish your breakfast for you.”

“Changmin-ah~” Jaejoong calls sweetly as he walks into Changmin’s room, pulling open the maknae’s blinds “Wake up, breakfast is ready” Gently, Jaejoong shakes the youngest DBSK member, smiling when Changmin groggily opens his eyes and gives his hyung a small smile. He places a wet kiss on the other’s forehead, painting a cheerful expression on the maknae’s face.

As Jaejoong takes out the side dishes for breakfast, the rest of the members slowly file in and sit, half awake at the dinner table, waiting for breakfast.

Jaejoong watches Yunho and Junsu kiss each other passionately first thing in the morning at breakfast and wonders if he should grab the frying pans so he can hit them like he does with cymbals.

“Boys” Jaejoong speaks, his tone laced with warning, and for a while, Jaejoong realises how Mothers feel when they warn their children. “Breakfast is about eating from your bowl, not devouring each other.”

And Jaejoong says nothing more when the two obediently go back to just lacing their fingers together.

**Park Yoochun**

Walking up to the bathroom door, Yoochun knocks on the bathroom door politely “Done yet?” his silky voice runs from his mouth slowly, tired.

He’s given no reply.

Yoochun knocks on the bathroom door again, this time raising his voice “Yah! Yunho! Junsu! You’ve been in there for an hour already! How long are you guys going to hog the shower for!?”

It’s frustration, Yoochun thinks as he rubs his temples. He could still hear the shower head running, by the time the two come out, the water was going to be cold. And it’s that thought that dampens his mood even more “I’m just going to sit out here and wait for the two of you” Yoochun says tiredly, not wanting to do anything else.

“You guys aren’t the only ones who are sweaty and in need of a nice shower!” Yoochun remarks, already wishing he hadn’t said anything as he slides down the wall and sits glumly on the wooden floor. He was never patient when it came to waiting for the shower.

Yoochun knocks on the bathroom door once more, this time all signs of politeness was gone. “Guys!~ Hurry up in there!” he wonders to himself if Yunho and Junsu are too lost in their own little fantasy world to hear him. And Yoochun groans at how irritated he’s feeling.

“How long are you going to make me wait!?” Yoochun complains, hoping that the two in the bathroom could hear him. Yoochun checks his watch and mentally bashes himself for doing absolutely nothing but wait for the past 65 minutes. Wondering how 5 minutes passed so awfully slowly.

It’s when he distinctly hears Junsu’s lengthy and lust filled moan “Yunho~” that Yoochun decides he’s had enough. He sighs and complains to no one in particular “They take way too long” before he walks away from the bathroom door and plopped himself on the couch in the living room, thinking that he could take a nice nap with how long Yunho and Junsu were taking in the bathroom.

Yoochun decides he hates how they take so bloody long in the bathrooms. “It’s injustice” he voices out sullenly. And he thinks back to that XMAN episode so many years back. And wonders when it had turned from Yunho singing 5 songs in the bathroom and dancing to 3 of them to Yunho doing naughty stuff to Junsu in the bathroom for at least 15 songs.

His memories just didn’t reach into the tiniest details anymore.

When Yoochun wakes, he finds himself looking at both Yunho and Junsu.

“Wha?” Yoochun blinks with cluelessness before he remembers “Ah! You two!”

“We heard you were waiting for the bathroom?” Yunho stated, interrupting Yoochun

“Well, it’s free now” Junsu added, looking back towards the open bathroom door.

Yoochun raised an eyebrow and asked sarcastically “what took you two so long?”

Junsu blushed shyly before he shrugged off Yoochun’s sarcasm and began to walk away, pulling Yunho along

Yunho gave Yoochun’s soft smile and whispered “premarital sex” as he let himself be dragged away by a embarrassed Junsu.

Yoochun sighed and rolled his eyes as he got up from the couch and muttered a “typical” before wondered if he even wanted to go inside the bathroom anymore. Yoochun can’t remember any other day he had to wait so long for the bathroom, and then he remembers, that he was always the first one into the bathroom. He tells himself that next time, he must get to the shower and hog it before anyone else. For all he knew, Jaejoong and Changmin probably have their own little rendezvous in the shower. And after how long Yunho and Junsu took, Yoochun was not prepared to find out how long it’ll take with Jaejoong and Changmin.

**DBSK**

Jaejoong decides that putting on his black rimmed glasses makes him look more intelligent, so, he puts them on, even knowing that it is merely glass between his eyes and his monitor screen. He takes a look to his right and left, winking at Changmin and giving a cheeky smile to Yoochun.

Changmin giggles softly and rests his hands on the desk, his chin resting on the folded palms.

Yoochun merely responds with a bright smile, already pulling out the keyboard for Jaejoong.

Satisfied, Jaejoong fixes his glasses so that it rests more comfortably on the bridge of his nose before he opens up Microsoft Word. “Which letter are we up to?”

“G” Changmin replies.

Nodding, Jaejoong types in one word _‘glasses’_ before he passes the keyboard to Yoochun who then types in the word _‘games’_.

Lastly, the keyboard reaches Changmin who rolls his eyes, muttering “Hyung, you guys are so lacking in the creative department”

“And what do you have in mind, Changie?” Jaejoong asks, anticipating.

_‘gnome’_

Yoochun gives the word a weird look before the weird look is directed towards the maknae. “And how are we supposed to turn something sexual out of that?”

Changmin shrugs “It’s my prompt, and one of you guys are writing it, plus, Yunho-hyung and Junsu-hyung are both weird like that”

“And you just need to briefly mention it” Jaejoong agreed, though he was frowning. Trust Changmin to always give such a weird prompt, he shuddered when he thought about what he had written about for Changmin’s prompt _‘Fungus’_ the last time they got together to write.

“Well then you can write for ‘gnome’” Yoochun sniped back.

Jaejoong scowled “You wish, it’s your turn to take on Changmin’s weird prompts this time”

Changmin rolled his eyes at the elder members before he proceeded to type:

_Yunho pulled Junsu into his room with haste, not forgetting to make sure his bedroom door was closed, he didn’t want someone to walk by and decide that it would be worthwhile to take pictures of them and then use them against him._

_“Hyung?” Junsu asks, quizzically, wondering why Yunho’s room was so dimly lit as he squints. But he was given no time to think as a pair of lips silenced him._

_Lips were separated because of the need to breathe, Junsu did not realise he was already gripping tightly onto the other’s shirt. “Hyung, already?”_

_Yunho did not say anything as he rubbed his thigh against Junsu’s privates, his hands cupping the other’s face, tilting it so that he could simply lean down, effortlessly pry the other’s mouth open and indulge himself. He could feel the other squirm against him, so with ease, Yunho sandwiched Junsu between him and his bedroom wall, tongue still attacking and lips still sucking._

_“Your glasses are in the way” grumbled Yunho, as he took the glasses off without much care, throwing them onto his small bedside table before he continued to caress the other’s face, this time his lips making a trail of hickeys down the other’s neck, in which Junsu easily stretched out for the other to mar._

_Diligently unbuttoning the buttons on Junsu’s shirt, Yunho did not waste time to love the exposed skin, knowing that he was leaving more than enough hickeys, knowing that he was touching all he can, knowing that Junsu didn’t mind his cold hands at all._

“Who’s next?” Changmin asked as he took a peek at the clock, knowing that his time was up.

“I’m next” Jaejoong stated with authority, motioning for Changmin to place the keyboard in front of him. “I’m doing ‘games’ aren’t I?”

_Junsu gasped as one of Yunho’s hands slipped under his pants, fingers already probing at his entrance, but was disappointed at how the hand disappeared in favour of playing with his nipples._

_Yunho had no time to wonder how he could so flexibly have his hand wander when it was a pair of (girl’s) skinny jeans Junsu was wearing_

_“Hyung~” Junsu whined cutely, desperately “stop playing games with me”_

“Aish, you sure do dish out the prompt word early” Yoochun commented as both he and Changmin watched Jaejoong type.

“Just read and stop saying such useless things” smiled Jaejoong “and think about how you’re going to use the word ‘gnome’” Jaejoong gave the other a smirk before he kept typing, choosing to ignore Yoochun who then rolled his eyes.

_“I can’t get enough of you, Su” Yunho whispered into the other’s ears, his fingers still tweaking with Junsu’s nipples “we don’t play enough together”_

_Junsu was going to retort, but found that his thoughts were lost as Yunho had started running his hands over his sides, making sure that his touch was fleeting and gentle, the lips that sucked down his jaw line was possessive, and Junsu hoped that the other was not leaving marks behind._

_“Hyung, you do know makeup is a pain right?” Junsu asked, out of breath._

_“Don’t complain now, Su” Yunho hushed the other, placing a finger over those beautiful lips he could not possibly kiss enough. “Just think of it like a game” Yunho whispered into the other’s ear “I start here” his long fingers ran over pink lips “your lips are the knights that guard your deep kisses”_

_“Yah, Yunho, stop playing games already” Junsu complained, rolling his hips against the other before dazzling the other with his smile._

Jaejoong passed the keyboard to Yoochun.

“You’re leaving all the smut to me?” Yoochun asked, albeit excited and frightened at the same time

“You don’t have to write much” Jaejoong spoke

“You’re just under a time limit” Changmin explained, pointing at the clock casually “we do have to get it done well before they get home, and we do all know they’re coming back early today right?”

Beaming, Yoochun took the keyboard with glee.

“Don’t forget your prompt” Jaejoong reminded the other

Yoochun laughed “Don’t worry, you just led straight into it”

_Undoing the other’s belt and zip, Yunho roughly yanked Junsu’s pair of tight jeans down “And these jeans, this pair of jeans is the gnome that’s guarding my buried treasure.”_

“That’s disturbing” Jaejoong commented “what do you think, Changmin?”

Changmin shrugged “I think Yunho-hyung needs to get on with it, Junsu-hyung is dying here”

_“Yunho-hyung!” Junsu nagged, tugging at the other’s jeans “if you’re so slow, we’ll still be in the same position in an hour”_

_Running a hand through the shorter man’s hair, Yunho nuzzled the other before determinedly scooping the other into his embrace, his fingers dancing their way to Junsu’s entrance again, making sure that Junsu had his legs wrapped around his waist, those pale arms around his neck with his back against the wall._

_Junsu could feel Yunho’s fingers slipping in carefully, he couldn’t even remember when Yunho had his fingers coated in lubricant, and he wasn’t going to ask as he felt his breath hitch with each probe, with each arch of a finger._

_“Hyung, this, I” Junsu stutters, incoherent and breathless and he latches on even tighter onto Yunho, pulling the other closer to him before he decides that it was a good opportunity to plant sweet kisses on the older man’s neck._

_And Junsu bites, cutely, of course. It did not take long for the younger man to attach his teeth to the leader’s ear._

_“Su” Yunho warned, whether it was for the other to stop sucking on his earring or if he was telling the younger man that he was going to penetrate, Junsu was not sure as his eyes closed tightly when Yunho’s length pushed into him._

“Hey guys! We’re home!” Junsu’s loud and cheerful voice rang throughout the apartment.

Three heads looked up simultaneously to see their leader and their angel walk towards them. Yoochun stops typing immediately, swearing quietly in English as he pushes the keyboard away from himself.

“All on the computer together?” Yunho asks, smiling, and a little suspicious “you wouldn’t be watching porn together now would you?”

Feigning shocked gasps, Jaejoong and Yoochun shook their heads from side to side “Of course we weren’t, how could you even accuse us?”

Yunho looked at Changmin for an answer before he took a seat on one of their couches.

The maknae shrugged “We sort of were”

“And you didn’t wait for us?” Junsu whined, pouting

Changmin scoffed “the two of you have your hands full with each other”

“Like you and Jaejoong don’t” Yunho replied, pulling Junsu into his lap.

Jaejoong rolled his eyes at the now very immature conversation.

“I feel as though I’ve been isolated?” Yoochun muttered to himself, shaking his head as he pulls the forgotten keyboard towards himself again to continue typing whilst the other four members bicker immaturely.

 

ty to blupingu for the prompts: games, glasses, gnomes [and yes, she didn’t know what I was going to do with the prompts, that game obsessed freak]

 


End file.
